Sooty Reborn
by MeBeWidgy
Summary: I died. I watched Coryn die. And then i was filled with an undesirable feeling. Was it...jealousy? Jealousy for a worthwhile life? And would I get it?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup! I think this is my first real Gogh fic so please enjoy…:D! Ooh. Don't read if you haven't read the last gogh book.**

Visions flashed before my eyes. Nyra's sharp claws flashing. Nyroc in flight, blood in his wake. My heart in Nyra's claws. And then I was here. A Sooty like me stood in front of me.

"You have done a good job Philip." His voice was familiar.

"Da?" I ventured.

"Yes, Philip, It's me Da." He smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked, observing my surroundings for the first time.

"Glaumora, dear son." A female Sooty appeared right before my eyes.

"I- I'm dead?" My voice was tremulous.

"Yes." They spoke in unison.

"B-But what about Nyroc?" instead of me, that was the first thought in my mind.

"He has fled the Pure Ones." Da said, relieving me, but for only a second.

"He is in danger now." I said aloud.

"Yes, dear, grave danger." Mum was solemn.

"What can I do?" I asked, not really hopeful but it was worth a try.

"Nothing, son." I wilted at this statement, tears forming in the corner of my eyes and flowing down my face, making twin indents in my facial feathers. I turned and fled.

I saw his death. It hurt. Like all I had ever worked for had failed. But then again, Nyra and Striga had died. The Pure Ones had been defeated. Oh, it was joy tainted with sadness. But The Great tree had a good leader. Soren, uncle of Coryn, he was a wise owl. He would lead the Guardians well. But I had no time for such thoughts, Coryn was here. The joy in my face was mingled with sadness. I flew at him and he saw me.

"Philip!" he screamed.

"Coryn!" I enveloped him in my wings. Releasing him I stared at his face. "Oh, Coryn, so young…so young…." I whispered.

With his incredible hearing, Coryn heard my whisper. "It was my destiny Philip."

He spoke like a full-grown owl, who had lived so long. But he hadn't. He had lived through terrible things. He had gained so much terrible knowledge. He had gained great power at the age when an owl should have been playing in thermals. And all this made him age early, in the mind but not the body.

"Coryn" I just stared at him. Yes, I was happy to see him, but there was a strange feeling in my gizzard. A terrible feeling. Was I…jealous? He had done so much for owl kind, but me…I had done close to nothing. How I wished I could live my life again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoot! Chappie two!**

Life in Glaumora was somewhat better with Coryn there. But I always got that feeling when I saw him. And I wondered…could an owl be reborn? Maybe Hoole would know.

"Well…" Hoole had an undecided look on his face.

"I mean…can an owl be reborn?" I asked.

"Yes." He admitted this reluctantly.

"Is there some rule to it?" I had to know, may be he would let me…

"Well yes and no." I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"An owl can be reborn at any time, for any reason" He stated, my gizzard felt like it did a flip, "But when an owl is reborn it loses its memory. You wouldn't know who Coryn was, or what you did in his life." I felt my gizzard droop. "Well, you would know who Coryn was…" he dropped his gaze. "It's a hard decision. That's why few owls do this. You wouldn't know who you were."

I was in turmoil. What should I choose? I should just stay as good old Philip, I reasoned. But I knew I would always feel that feeling. I could never be settled here. Yes, I'd forget myself but…how could I think such a thing! I must stay! No, I must go! OH!

I didn't know whether I had a made a mistake or a good decision. All I knew was I had a made a decision, and that was that. Hoole had tried to reason with me, it's better here, he said. I knew I couldn't stay, though. Every owl said the same thing as Hoole. Every owl except Coryn. When I told him, he just gave a nod. And that infuriated me. Why, I had no clue. It just did. Why did he have to understand everything? Couldn't he act like an owlet one time in his life? He probably didn't care, and that thought pierced my gizzard like the sharpest talons. I had raised him, practically, DIED for him! And I'm leaving Glaumora and he doesn't care? I almost hated him. Almost.

**Sorry for the short chappie. R&R! :P**


End file.
